gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cell Block Tango
}} Cell Block Tango,'' en español El Tango De la Carcel,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por las chicas de New Directions. La versión original pertenece al musical Chicago. Contexto de la Canción Sue, Roz y Beiste piden a las chicas de New Directions (excepto Rachel y Quinn) interpretar una canción que hable acerca del maltrato a las mujeres. Las chicas deciden interpretar "Cell Block Tango", sin embargo es criticado por Roz quien dice haber pedido una canción que dé apoyo a las mujeres, no una canción que hable de unas dementes vestidas en lencería erótica que asesinan a sus maridos por mascar chicle. Letra Mercedes: And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail In their rendition of (Brittany: Uh uh!) 'The Cell Block Tango' Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina, Santana, Brittany y Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Tina: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: You know how people have these little habits That get you down Like Bernie, Bernie, He likes to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop! So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin' No, not chewin', poppin' So, I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time" and he did So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots into his head Tina, Santana, Sugar Y Brittany: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar: I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away So, we started living together He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. And then I found out, Single, he told me Single, my butt! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wifes One of those Mormons, you know So that night, when he came home from work I fixed him his drink as usual You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Tina, Santana, Brittany y Sugar: He had it coming, he had it coming He took a flower in its prime And then he used it and he abused it It was a murder but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" He says, he was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Tina y Sugar: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum Tina, Santana, Brittany y Sugar: They had it comin', they had it comin' They had it comin' all along 'Cause if they used us and they abused us How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Curiosidades *El solo de Sugar no salio al aire. *Mercedes fue la unica en no utilizar lenceria erótica. *Brittany es la unica que no tiene lineas a parte de "Squish" en la canción. *Sino fuera por Tina la canción seria presentada por las Troubletones. *A diferencia del original, que es más de 7 minutos, la versión Glee es casi 4 minutos de duración. Debido a esto, muchas de las líneas fueron cortadas, tales como las otras tres "historias" de las asesinas. *Esta es la tercera vez Glee utiliza una canción del musical Chicago, en una temporada diferente. **La primera canción fue Mr. Cellophane, en la primera temporada, cantada por Kurt en Pilot. **La segunda canción fue Nowadays/Hot Honey, en la segunda temporada, cantada por Rachel y Holly en The Substitute. **Se vuelve a cantar una canción de este musical en Swan Song. Es el número inicial ( All that jazz) cantado por Rachel y Cassandra July. *Amber Riley hizó una parodia de esta canción llamada "Spell Block Tango" donde interpreta a Ursula. Fuente Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Choke Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del musical Chicago Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Choke Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del musical Chicago Categoría:Canciones De Musicales